


From the Desk of Robin V. Ellacott

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Epistolary, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Canon, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: In the aftermath of the wedding, Robin goes away for a while. During this time, she begins written correspondence with some of the people who matter most.Past events will be revealed over the course of the story. Will update irregularly but often until further notice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisindeatre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisindeatre/gifts).



> This is my first epistolary fic (and it's all Atia's fault!) so I'm working some things out as I go along. Chapters will be short but I'll try to be frequent! 
> 
> You'll see Robin's deletions and drafts, but no one else's. This fic is from her POV, so you only get to see what she sees. (Unless that changes.... I make no guarantees!)

_**Robin Ellacott** (robin.v.ellacott@gmail.com)_  
_to Linda Ellacott (lindaellacott@aol.com)_

Dear Mum,

Thank you for your excellent advice. The older I get, the easier it is to say: you were right. I am enjoying my “holiday” here in Buxton, and I have to confess, I feel like Lizzy Bennet, out here in the Peak District. Clarissa (who is even perkier than I remember, if you can believe that!) sends her best regards and says she remembers her visit to us fondly, especially, I quote, “that absolutely scrumptious dinner your mum made, with all the potatoes.” She’s planning us a day trip to where they filmed some of the scenes from the 2005 P&P, and I am going to stand on the edge of the world, the wind in my hair, unlucky in matters of the heart, and relish my Lizzy Bennet-ness.  


Send my love to all. I’ll see you soon.

Love,

Robin xx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Robin Ellacott** (robin.v.ellacott@gmail.com)_  
_to Matthew Cunliffe (matthew.cunliffe@moorestephens.com)_

~~Dear~~ Matthew,  
~~  
I cannot believe that you would ev~~

~~I gave you so many years of my life and now I don’t have anything to show for it but th~~

~~I should have listened to my friends when they told me you~~

~~Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck y  
~~

You can keep the flat. I’ve no interest in bickering over it. My brother Martin will come around to pick up my things.

`DRAFT SAVED`


	3. Chapter 3

_**Robin Ellacott** (robin.v.ellacott@gmail.com)_  
_to Cormoran Strike(cbstrike@hotmail.co.uk)_

~~Dear Mr. Strike~~  
~~Dear Cormoran  
~~Dear Cormoran Strike~~ ~~

~~~~

Dear Strike,

I wanted to write you and tell you how sorry I am for what happened. ~~at my wedding. If you hadn’t come I might have signed the papers and I’m so glad~~

~~I hope we can meet the next time I’m in London~~ I plan on moving back to London in the next few months. Please let me at least buy you coffee for what you’ve done for me.

I hope you’re healing well. Say hello to Elin from me.

Regards,

Robin

* * *

_**Cormoran Strike** (cbstrike@hotmail.com.uk)_  
_to Robin Ellacott (robin.v.ellacott@gmail.com)_

Dear Robin,

You don’t owe me anything for the role I played in the events of last month. I would be pleased to see you when you return to London. 

If you wish to continue your investigative training, let me know and I will make arrangements at your convenience. 

I’m told I’m healing passably well but to stop working so hard. I laughed. Elin is no longer in the picture, but thank you for the thought.

Cormoran Strike


	4. Chapter 4

_**Linda Ellacott** (lindaellacott@aol.com)_  
_to Robin Ellacott (robin.v.ellacott@gmail.com)_

Darling,

I’m glad to hear you’re recuperating well! I do think some time away from all the noise and nonsense of things here will do you good. And you must send pictures of the Parks district, I’ve always wanted to go, as well you know! 

You asked me to keep you abreast of the talk, even though you know I think that’s a bad idea. So: people are generally divided on the topic of you and Matthew, but those who overheard the whole thing generally seem to be on our side of this, and those who don’t know the whole thing are more willing to believe Matthew’s story. I won’t be telling you his story, because it’s terrible lies, so don’t ask, darling girl. 

You know your father and I are behind you one hundred percent, always. Please stop feeling guilty about the money. I know you are, so don’t deny it! None of us could have predicted this, and it’s not on your head that you had your trust broken. 

Your loving,

Mum xx

PS before I forget, the other night I caught a whiff of something, and I thought it was the dog but it was your FATHER. Heaven preserve us all.

* * *

_**Robin Ellacott** (robin.v.ellacott@gmail.com)_  
_to Linda Ellacott (lindaellacott@aol.com)_

Mum,

If you can’t tell the difference between da and the dog, it’s time to boot them both outside, I say!

Thank you for everything, I know I’ve said it before but I can never thank you enough for ~~believing me~~ standing by me when I’ve messed things up so badly. I promise I’ll pay you back eventually.

I’ll send pictures, of course! Clarissa has extended my welcome to “as long as you want to stay, honestly, it’s lovely having another girl around” so I don’t know when I’ll be back. It’s really so wonderful to be somewhere with no history or expectations. (Did I tell you on the phone, I’ve taken up yoga? Clarissa takes a class and she’s talked me into going. It’s really lovely, but I’m ~~in worse shape than I thought~~ not as flexible as I used to be, as it turns out. Apparently they’re starting kickboxing at the gym in a few weeks. I might stay just for that!)

Tell Martin to pick up his phone once in a while, so he can help me pick my things up from my flat like he promised. And tell da to lay off the onions!

Love always,

Robin xx


	5. Chapter 5

[07700 900763] Robin: Hello! This is Robin Ellacott. I’ve gotten a new mobile and new number, so go ahead and update your contact info! (Also, please ask me before sharing this number with anyone. Thanks!) - Robin xx

* * *

[07700 900661] Mum: Good job staying on top of things, darling! Mind if I share with the neighbors? x

[07700 900661] Mum: This is your loving mum, by the way x

Robin: Go ahead, mum, thanks xx

* * *

[07700 900168] Strike: Thanks for the update

Robin: You’re welcome :)

Strike:  Mind if I share w Lucy? She’s my emergency contact

Robin: Sure, please tell her to text me with her name so I can save her as well

Strike:  Will do.

* * *

[07700 900174] Hello Robin! This is Lucy! 

Robin: Hi Lucy! :)

Lucy (Strike): Glad to hear you’re well, Corm had me all worried from his description of what happened, you poor thing xx

Robin: Thanks, I’m doing fine. He probably made it sound worse than it was.

Lucy (Strike): Even so! You didn’t even make it through the reception! 

Lucy (Strike): Sorry, don’t mean to bring up bad memories. Hope you’ll be back in London soon, Stick is running himself ragged without you around x

Robin: I’ll be back by next month, I think. 

Lucy (Strike): Happy to hear it!

* * *

[07700 900389] Natalie Hardacre: Robin Ellacott! I haven’t heard from you in ages! How are you? Why can’t I share your number around?

Natalie Hardacre: I have so many questions!

Robin: Hello Nat! I know, been far too long. Lots happening in my life.

Natalie Hardacre: So I gather! 

Natalie Hardacre: Happy to hear from you, though, I’ve always wondered how you’re doing these days and you never post on Facebook.

Natalie Hardacre: I saw some tagged pictures from your wedding, though, you looked GORG. You have to tell me EVERYTHING.

Robin: I’d love to get you caught up, but it’s a bit much for texting. Could call you?

Natalie Hardacre: I’d love that! I’m free tomorrow after 5?

Robin: Sounds like a plan :)

Natalie Hardacre: Can’t wait! Of all the girls I met at uni, you were one of the ones who felt like, as Anne Shirley would say, a kindred spirit <3


	6. Chapter 6

_**Robin Ellacott** (robin.v.ellacott@gmail.com)_  
_to Cormoran Strike(cbstrike@hotmail.com.uk)_

Dear Strike,

Thank you for all the resources you’re sent me, they’ve been very helpful and I appreciate them very much. ~~I have a lot of free time here in Buxton and they’ve been~~ It’s good to feel productive while I’m away. 

~~The other night, Clarissa asked me what I was so focused on and I had to tell her it was an article about all the ways to break into a house~~

I’m looking forward to seeing you when I’m in London. I’ll be back next week for a few days to look for a new flat, ~~it’d be nice to see you~~ let me know if you’re free to meet.

-Robin xx

PS stop telling me to stop thanking you, for goodness’ sake, and just accept my thanks.

* * *

_**Cormoran Strike** (cbstrike@hotmail.co.uk)_  
_to Robin Ellacott (robin.v.ellacott@gmail.com)_

Robin-

Glad to hear that you’re finding my emails useful. Amazing the sort of thing you can find online these days.

I’m free in the evening on Mon and Wed, if you’d like to meet at the pub.

-Strike

PS you don’t owe me any thanks.

* * *

_**Robin Ellacott** (robin.v.ellacott@gmail.com)_  
_to Cormoran Strike(cbstrike@hotmail.com.uk)_

Strike,

Be careful what you go searching for, you don’t want to end up on some sort of MI6 watchlist!

How about Wednesday? My treat. Yes, I absolutely insist. ~~I owe you at least a meal~~

-Robin xx

* * *

_**Cormoran Strike** (cbstrike@hotmail.co.uk)_  
_to Robin Ellacott (robin.v.ellacott@gmail.com)_

Robin-

Wednesday it is. You can buy food but I’ll buy the drinks, and that’s my final offer.

-Strike

PS you’ll laugh- had a client come in for a consult on Tues, asked if I could do “the whole Sherlock thing quick, coz I need to nail the bastard by Sunday dinner.”

* * *

_**Robin Ellacott** (robin.v.ellacott@gmail.com)_  
_to Cormoran Strike(cbstrike@hotmail.com.uk)_

Strike-

Your terms are acceptable. I will see you then!

Goodness, that is a laugh. Less than a week? What was she hoping you’d find evidence of?

Also, you’ll be glad to hear that I’ve started a Krav Maga class with Clarissa. The instructor told me I have “raw potential,” which was a nice backhanded compliment.

-Robin x

* * *

_**Cormoran Strike** (cbstrike@hotmail.co.uk)_  
_to Robin Ellacott (robin.v.ellacott@gmail.com)_

Robin-

The client was a man, actually, thought his “sugar daddy” was slipping out on him. Was one of the odder ones. Had to turn him down.

Krav Maga is a good start. Have you thought more about enrolling in further investigative training?

-Strike

* * *

_**Robin Ellacott** (robin.v.ellacott@gmail.com)_  
_to Cormoran Strike(cbstrike@hotmail.com.uk)_

Strike,

I can only imagine your face when you were talking to the poor boy! I hope you didn’t laugh at him.

I have thought about the courses, I thought we could talk about that more in person. Just let me know what time you’ll be arriving at the pub.

-Robin xx

~~PS I really~~


	7. Chapter 7

[07700 900829]  hey Rob its Martin

Robin: My brother Martin, or another one?

[07700 900829]  dont be a brat

Robin I know it’s you, what do you need then

Martin (brother) what, cant i just miss my dear sis

Robin You’ve never missed me once in your life, brother darling

Martin (brother) hahaha sorry sorry

Martin (brother) listen mum had an idea

Robin oh no

Martin (brother) she said why dont we move in together in london

Robin What???

Martin (brother) i was talking about wanting to get out of the house

Robin Finally!

Martin (brother) shove off

Robin Sorry, no, that’s really great actually xx

Martin (brother) yea yea

Martin (brother) anyway mum said we could split rent and keep eachother company

Martin (brother) and i think she’s worried about you

Robin She doesn’t need to be worried

Martin (brother) its mum, she’s always worried

Martin (brother) also she thinks you’ll keep me in line

Robin As if anyone alive could make you do what you don’t want to do

Martin (brother) its true, i am unstoppable

Martin (brother) so i told her i’d ask you about it

Robin Well, it’s not a bad plan, I suppose

Robin How would you be paying rent?

Martin (brother) mum and da will help til i get a job

Martin (brother) my friend tony works for the tube, said he could hook me up

Robin You’re going to get a job at the TFL??

Martin (brother) listen ive got to get out of masham

Martin (brother) if the tfl doesnt work out i’ll find something else

Martin (brother) but i cant afford to live alone and mum said youre worried about it too

Martin (brother) so maybe we should team up again

Robin Like when we were kids?

Martin (brother) marty and rob against the world!

Martin (brother) listen just think about it ok

Martin (brother) i promise i’d be a good flatmate

Robin I’ll think about it, but no promises.

Martin (brother) thats all i ask

Robin I’m going to London next week to look at flats, actually

Martin (brother) is that an invite

Robin Yes? We could see how it would work out. 

Robin I’ve already booked a hotel, you’d just need to get yourself there. Next Sun-Thurs morning.

Martin (brother) i swear i will be there

Robin Don’t make me regret this, Marty

Martin (brother) i wont!!! youll see


	8. Chapter 8

_**Robin Ellacott** (robin.v.ellacott@gmail.com)_  
_to Linda Ellacott (lindaellacott@aol.com)_

We loved the recipe for mushroom stew, came out SO tender and delicious. Clarissa printed it and put it in her recipe book, so she won’t lose it.

I hope you enjoyed my pictures, this area is incredible. Clarissa said that if you want to come visit us, we can go round again. Nothing like an out-of-towner to help you see the familiar through fresh eyes, and all that. Next week I’m back in London, of course, but maybe week after?

And on the topic of London, what on earth is this business of me and Martin living together? I know you’re being helpful, but jeez, mum, what happens when I murder him?

Your loving,  
Robin xx

* * *

_**Linda Ellacott** (lindaellacott@aol.com)_  
_to Robin Ellacott (robin.v.ellacott@gmail.com)_

Glad you and Clarissa enjoyed the stew! I can send some more recipes from the old book, if you’d like.

Of course I’d love to visit you, don’t be silly, we can talk about it on the phone tomorrow. (if we’re still on for that?)

And as for Martin, well, he seems to want out of the house, and I’m trying to convince him, and since you were worried about rent, it seemed serendipitous. Besides, dear, if I haven’t killed him after all these years, I’m sure you can handle him. 

Mum xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Robin: You said you’re living in Chiswick now, right?

Natalie Hardacre: Yes, I moved here last year with some girlfriends of mine. Why?

Robin: I’m going to be in London next week for a few days.

Natalie Hardacre: Oh, did you want to meet up?

Natalie Hardacre: Because the answer is YES, of course! We must get together!

Robin: I would love that :)

Natalie Hardacre: Hooray!! Which days will you be in town?

Robin: I get in on Sunday afternoon, leave Thursday morning.

Natalie Hardacre: Aw, no weekends :( Was hoping we could go out for a night on the town.

Robin: I don’t do much clubbing these days

Natalie Hardacre: Right, of course, sorry. Well, how about dinner?

Natalie Hardacre: Come to my place, you can meet my friends and we’ll cook you something scrumptious

Robin: That sounds wonderful!

Natalie Hardacre: Oh, I’m SO EXCITED! How about Wednesday?

Robin: I’ve actually got plans for Wednesday night. I could do Monday or Tuesday no problem, though.

Natalie Hardacre: How about Monday?

Robin: Perfect! Can’t wait.

Natalie Hardacre: Me either! I’ll send you the address and all once I’ve run it past the others.

Robin: Sounds good!

Natalie Hardacre: Oooo, I’m so glad you got back in touch!

Robin: Me too :)


	10. Chapter 10

Martin (brother) just letting you know ive booked my tickets into london 

Martin (brother) im getting in to the bus statoin at 6:30

Robin: Are you asking me to pick you up?

Martin (brother) i could get a cab to meet you at the hotel

Robin: No, I’ll come meet you. We can get some dinner and all.

Martin (brother) thanks rob you’re a real mvp

Martin (brother) also my fried tony wants to go out clubbing tues night

Martin (brother) if thats ok

Martin (brother) i already told him yes but i can cancel

Robin: ~~Jesus, Marty, don't you think it's a little soon to be chasing girls and getting boozed up to your ears~~

Robin: Yes, fine, but Martin, I’m warning you: I’ve started taking Krav Maga, and I will not hesitate. Don’t muck this up. 

Martin (brother) youre doing WHAT

Robin: Krav Maga. It’s a type of martial arts.

Martin (brother) i could still take you, youre tiny

Robin: Lower center of gravity. Also, when was the last time you exercised?

Martin (brother) ok fine but im still not scared of you

Martin (brother) im unstoppable

Robin: We’ll see about that, baby brother.

Martin (brother) younger but not smaller!!

Robin: The bigger they are, the harder they fall...

Martin (brother) ok NOW youre scaring me

Martin (brother) i already told you, i wont fuck this up

Martin (brother) i promise, rob

Robin: Alright. I’ll see you at the bus station at 6:30 on Sunday, then.

Martin (brother) dont be late

Robin: Stones, glass houses, etc.

Martin (brother) …….fair enough


	11. Chapter 11

_https://arobinsnest.dreamwidth.org/259.html_

### Of beginnings and such

Current Mood: Determined 

I decided a long time ago to not share my thoughts where anyone could read them. Growing up with brothers will do that to you. But now that I’m grown up and on my own, I find that it’s worse having them in my own head. And more important: I’d like to remember my life as it happens. 

I’ve been looking back at the past decade of my life and wondering what happened to it. Who was the girl in these pictures? Who was I? And I have these memories, but they’re so easy to influence. I know that now. And I don’t want that. I want to remember who I am, and what I’ve done, and why. Another decade from now, I don’t want to look back and wonder. I want to know why I made these choices, and why I wouldn’t go back. Then, if when I’m thirty-six, I say, “Why was I so foolish?” I can read these words and know. And maybe I’m being foolish. I won’t know until hindsight clarifies things. And maybe by then I’ll be less angry, and it won’t cloud my judgement, but I don’t know. There’s no way to know. So I’m going to trust myself, this time.

I am giving myself permission to be angry, and mean, and rude. I’ve talked a lot with Clarissa about this. (First-year college roommate, for the record.) She’s a big feminist, and she said that women are taught to not get angry. And to not be forward, and to blame ourselves for things, and to always say sorry. And I decided to try to change that about myself. So about this one thing, at least, I am allowed to be angry. 

And I am. I am so angry!!!! I AM SO ANGRY!!!!!! HOW COULD HE!!!

I don’t want to think about that right now. I’m going to go cook dinner for me and Clarissa. (We’ve been trying some of mum’s old recipes, and they’re amazing.) Then we’re going to Krav Maga, and I am going to punch something. And that feels so good. And he would hate that I was doing it, which makes it that much sweeter.

Anyway, I’m going to try to write once a week at least. Chronicle my life from here on out. We’ll see what happens with this. I might leave off in a month. But it feels good to just bang out my thoughts and leave them here. SO maybe not.

Future self: I hope you’re happy. I hope you left this anger behind somewhere. I don’t want to carry it forever. But god, it feels brilliant right now.

_Tagged: dear future self_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the dreamwidth is real. I'll be cross-posting her journal entries there, if you're interested.


	12. Chapter 12

_https://arobinsnest.dreamwidth.org/570.html_

### More of this

Current Mood: Contemplative

It’s amazing what people will put up with when it happens over time. I’ve been talking a lot with Clarissa, and I feel like she’s put the whole last few years under new perspective. It’s strange to hear your life from another angle.

She said that at first she didn’t call or anything because she didn’t know what to say, which I understand. You can’t know, really, unless you’ve been there. But then later, she said she called sometimes, and messaged me. I remember that. But she stopped because I always said I was busy with M but maybe another time. She thought I was blowing her off. But I wasn’t! Not on purpose. I just always felt like I should be spending time with M. Once I started spending time with anyone, it always seemed to be with him.

So maybe that’s why I’ve lost touch with my uni friends. They felt like I didn’t want to see them anymore, which wasn’t true. Or maybe now it isn’t true. At the time I think I felt like if I saw them they’d expect me to go back to being who I was before. I was afraid of that, so I avoided them. But of course they didn’t. They’re my friends, they know what happened to me. My real friends didn’t blame me or talk badly about me. 

I avoided them out of fear and I was afraid I’d lost them all. But Clarissa reaching out to me changed that. I’m so glad I have her. She’s so fun! I’d forgotten what it’s like to have girls in my life. Having brothers isn’t the same. She’s so good to me. She gave me the mobile numbers of a few of the other girls I was friends with in uni. I’ve resolved to reach out to them. I’ve made plans with Natalie, who lived down the hall. She lives in Chiswick now. She was always such fun as well.

It’s strange. If you’d asked me a year ago, I’d have said I was perfectly happy and had a good rounded life. But now when I look at it, I didn’t have any friends of my own. I had M’s friends, and thought of them as my friends. But they weren’t really. I haven’t heard from a single one of them since. C was the only person in my whole life who was mine. Not ours but mine. And maybe that’s why M was so mad about him always. 

You should want your SO to have friends, shouldn’t you? You should want them to go out and be happy. But I don’t know that I was, really. And it’s so strange to think that what I thought was happy was just…. fine. It wasn’t bad. But what I think of as bad, really bad, isn’t what other people think of. So maybe I need to shift my thinking. Because being better than I was then doesn’t automatically make things good. How strange to realize that for years, I’ve been allowing “alright” to be my “wonderful.”

I’m going to find out what makes me happy, and I’m going to do it. Making mum’s recipes makes me happy. Drinking wine and yelling at the telly with Clarissa makes me happy. Making plans with old friends makes me happy. Getting a move right in yoga or Krav makes me happy. (I’ve started going to the gym to do weightlifting. The Krav instructor, Olly, suggested it. Lifting weights makes me happy. Who would have thought?) Talking on the phone with mum makes me happy. My work makes me happy.

More of this. More of this. Dear future self: more of this. 

_tagged: dear future self_


	13. Chapter 13

Robin: ~~I saw a movie I thought you might like. It’s about a man who believes he’s a god, and things happen that make it seem like he actually might be. Have you seen it? It’s called “Ipseity” and~~

* * *

Robin: ~~I’ve been thinking about whether I should consider living further outside of London. Have you ever lived~~

* * *

Robin: ~~When was the last time you~~

* * *

Robin: ~~I was reading about how some people literally die of broken hearts. Doctors say it’s real. It's mostly old married couples who've been together for decades. Do you think~~

* * *

Robin: ~~Did you remember to call Mrs Ingellson about her~~

* * *

Robin: ~~I thought I’d be less happy now. Or more conflicted. I didn’t think I should feel so good about this~~

Robin: ~~It’s not that I’m happy, but I ought to be more heartbroken about having my wedding and marriage broken up, shouldn’t I?~~

Robin: ~~What is wrong with me that I’m not more angry with you about this~~

Robin: ~~I got an email that basically said ‘sorry for how your life’s been ruined’ and I didn’t realize I should feel as though my life was ruined until I read it~~

* * *

Robin: Is Wed still good for you?

Strike: Yes.

Robin: Good, I’m ~~looking forward to seeing you~~ ~~excited to be back in town~~ looking forward to it

Strike: Me too.

Strike: When do you arrive in town?

Robin: Tonight, actually. I'm at the station now.

Strike: Safe travels, then.


	14. Chapter 14

Martin (brother) hey im just about to the station

Robin OK, I’m waiting by the Starbucks. 

Martin (brother) ok i’ll come find you when they let us off

* * *

Robin Where are you?

Martin (brother) sorry still on the train

Martin (brother) theres something wrong theyre not letting us off

Robin That’s very odd.

Martin (brother) youre telling me

Robin Well we’re not on a schedule.

Martin (brother) alright theyre letting my car go

Robin Thank goodness!

Robin I’m wearing the blue hat Evie made me for Christmas last.

Martin (brother) ok i think i see you

* * *

Robin Where the fuck have you gone off to??

Martin (brother) nipped out for a smoke

Robin Since when do you smoke? What the hell, Marty?

Martin (brother) since i got offered a cig by a fit bird

Robin I’m going to kill you, Marty, and mum’s gonna help me hide the body.

Martin (brother) be back in a mintue

Robin This is NOT making a good start, brother mine.

* * *

Strike Make it in alright?

Robin Yeah, thanks for asking.

Strike Heard there were some train delays earlier. Hope you weren’t caught up in it.

Robin No, but my brother Martin was. Stuck in the car in the station for nearly 30 minutes.

Strike Bad luck.

Robin Well, he’s at the very minute chatting up a “fit bird” while smoking outside, so my sympathy is gone.

Strike I didn’t think Martin smoked?

Robin He doesn’t, the git.

Strike Then he’s not likely to impress her.

Robin Tell him that for me, would you? I thought he’d been kidnapped when I got back from the loo and he was gone.

Strike Give me his number and I will.

Robin What, really?

Strike Sure.

Robin 07700 900829

* * *

Martin (brother) whym i getting texts from unknown # tellig me about the dangers of smoking

Martin (brother) what did you do

Robin Just come in and finish your food so we can go to the hotel, please?

* * *

Strike He didn’t message me back.

Robin It worked, though. I’m just paying our tab and then we’re going to the hotel.

Robin Thank you for the help.

Strike Any time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to share this fic on tumblr, [it has its own post.](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/169790381374/)


End file.
